dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Saiyan
|Lit. = People of the Saiya|Romaji = Saiya-jin|Level = 3}}Saiyans are one of the most toxic race in this game, they automatically become cancer once they start the game. Overview Character Creation This race is, hairstyle and skin tone. Physiology Although base Saiyans seem to bear no difference to base Decent beanings in this world, they do have a rather more toxic retarded kid aura through Ki Sense. Their transformations usually involve the altering of their homosexuality, rising of their hair, along with increasing their power and granting them an aura. Traits Saiyans are a cancerous, all-round toxic race with various flashy homosexuallitys and genders. wide-ranging spawn killers that matches their incredibly gay ass homosexualitys. However, their greatest disadvantage is their abysmal base stats, which require the user to constantly reserve and use their ki to their advantage, as their base form leaves them at a massive disadvantage. NPC Boosts Transformations Gay forms Super Saiyan= |-|Ascended Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan Full Power= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= Retarded Forms |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10= Retard homosexual cancer spawn killing forms Legendary Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan Rosé= |-|Perfected Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan 4= Trivia *According to calculations, Saiyans are naturally 26% weaker than other races because of how minimal their stats are. *Saiyans are the only race incapable of receiving free level/EXP boosts from NPCs, such as Korin and Guru, or any stat points from Nail or Kami. *When transforming into Legendary Super Saiyan while in Super Saiyan 2, the aura will occasionally remain yellow. This does not have any effect on the mechanics of the form itself. *Ascended Super Saiyan is the only transformation in the game that can lower the user's stats. *If a player transforms to Super Saiyan Blue and does not have Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 purchased, transforming will cause their hair to vanish. This does not have any effect on the mechanics of the form itself. *Super Saiyan 4 have some more resemblance to the Super Saiyan 4 Full Power seen on series finale (Dragon Ball GT), rather than the initial form. *It is possible, due to precise timing, to transform from Super Saiyan 3 to Super Saiyan 2 (and the same from 2 to 1) by transforming the instant your character enters the charging pose, which means you can switch easily between the extra stats of SSJ3 and the minimal Ki drain of SSJ2 *It is possible to attain a form that resembles Pseudo Super Saiyan,"False Super Saiyan", as many fans of Dragon Ball refer it as. via certain glitches. *Back in the old days of Dragon Ball Z: Final Stand: **Super Saiyan 3 was broken. Therefore, it could only be used once per life. **Super Saiyan Rosé used to give out 600 stat points to Melee Damage, Ki Damage, Melee Resistance, Ki Resistance, and Speed. However, at some point, it was altered to giving out only 500. Later, it was changed to 550, which is how it is to this day. *Differences between Saiyans in the anime/manga and the game include: **In the anime and manga, Saiyans are endangered. However, in the game, they are quite common. This is apparently because of how popular the race is. **It is implied in the Broly Triple Threat movie trilogy that Legendary Super Saiyans are born every thousand years. **According to both the anime and manga, all Saiyans are supposed to have tails. However, in the game, having a tail is merely optional. ***That being said, it is implied by Raditz that Saiyan power mainly comes from their tails. **According to Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan has three types: B-type (Berserker), C-type (Controlled), and A-type (Suppressed). In the game, however, the player already masters the form, attaining C-type. **Super Saiyan God can only be achieved by a good-hearted Saiyan, via a ritual performed by five other good-hearted Saiyans. However, in the game, the player achieves Super Saiyan God regardless. **Saiyans in the anime and manga have an ability called Zenkai, which allows them to grow stronger regardless of how beaten or worn out they become. This ability is omitted in the game. **It is implied in Dragon Ball Super: Broly that Legendary Super Saiyan blows off the user's chest plate. **It is implied throughout Dragon Ball media that Super Saiyan is triggered by wrath.This is evidenced by Goku turning Super Saiyan against Frieza, after Frieza killed Goku's close friend Krillin. This is implied by Frieza in Dragon Ball Super: Broly as well. **Saiyans have the most character creation options in the game. Category:Races